It is well known that N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide (hereinafter referred to as deet) may be utilized in pest repellent compositions, in order to repel blood sucking pests such as mosquitoes, flies, and the like, from people, animals or the like. Such pest repellent compositions comprising deet have been mainly utilized on the skin of animals or people. As a result, recent pest repellent compositions are desired to be more safe (e.g., low toxicity, low stimulation, and the like) when utilized on such skin. Further, the pest repellent compositions comprising deet have additionally been known to fail in providing an effective repelling of blood sucking pests when repelling pests from areas such as residences, warehouses, kitchens, and the like.